Purpurrot
by Kekune
Summary: In seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste Peter Pettigrew, dass er niemals ein Teil ihrer Gruppe sein würde, aber er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass seine Loyalität und seine Taten geschätzt wurden. Alleine dafür würde er alles tun, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er dem Zauberer dienen musste, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder die Harry Potter - Buchreihe noch habe ich die Charaktere erfunden, die ich in dieser Geschichte verwende.  
Lediglich die Idee, wie Peters Vergangenheit ausgesehen haben könnte, stammt von mir.

Kommentar: Die ganze Fanfiction war eine Wichtelgeschichte für Kunoichi-X.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über euer Feedback freuen.

Purpurrot

Er stand in der Flügeltür, die zur großen Halle führte und keuchte. Sein Atem rasselte.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, doch Hogwarts war hell erleuchtet. Tausende Kerzen tanzten wie Sterne an der Decke und gaben zu erkennen, dass es sich heute um keinen normalen Tag handelte. Die Luft knisterte und fröhliches Gelächter drang an seine Ohren.

Keiner beachtete ihn, so schien es.

Doch der Schein trügte. Drei aufmerksame Augenpaare stierten durch den Raum und blieben an ihm haften. Als er diese bemerkte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und wollte den Gryffindor - Tisch ansteuern, stattdessen hielt er kurz inne.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie er in diesem Haus gelandet war. Er wollte die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes ja nicht in Frage stellen oder gar anzweifeln, jedoch war er in keinem Falle mutig. Alleine jetzt zitterte er immer noch wie Espenlaub. Langsam sollte er sich an solche Aktionen gewöhnt haben, schließlich war er nun schon einige Zeit mit den drei Jungs befreundet. Aber Gefahr zog ihn nun mal nicht gerade an. Eigentlich hätte er viel lieber mit den anderen gefeiert und gelacht. Eigentlich. Doch er war mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betraut worden, so hatten sie ihm versichert. Ablehnen wäre zwecklos gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einfach zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Letztendlich war auch alles gut gegangen, auch wenn es nicht leicht gewesen war.

Er schaute auf und blickte in drei erwartungsvolle Gesichter. James hob sogar die Hand, um ihn zu sich herüberzuwinken. Natürlich. Er lehnte nun auch schon seit ein paar Minuten untätig am Türrahmen und hätte sicherlich gleich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler auf sich gezogen. Das konnten sie nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Also entfernte er sich schleunigst von dem Flügeltor und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, die, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, beisammen saßen. Er konnte froh sein, dass sie ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten. Als selbstverständlich betrachtete er diese Geste nämlich bei weitem nicht.

"Und?", fragte der Brillenträger gespannt. "Unheil angerichtet?", ergänzte Remus James Frage mit einer weiteren, während er an einem Kürbissaft nippte.

Peter sah Moony nur selten mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch scheinbar hatte ihn die gute Laune der anderen angesteckt. Wurmschwanz freute sich umso mehr, dass auch er gute Nachrichten zu überbringen hatte.

"Ich hab' sie.", sagte er, während er einen kleinen Glasflacon mit schimmernd schwarzer Flüssigkeit aus seiner Jackentasche zog. Die Tinte glitzerte im Licht und die Kronleuchter der großen Halle spiegelten sich in der gläsernen Oberfläche. Sie war tiefschwarz. Womöglich düsterer als ein schwarzes Loch.

"Hat dich der alte Slughorn entdeckt?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige mit der Strubbelfrisur und wirkte sogar ernsthaft besorgt. "Nein, er schien die ganze Zeit bei der Feier gewesen zu sein. Zumindest ist er nicht aufgetaucht."

Wurmschwanz seufzte laut und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz neben seinen Freunden gleiten.

"Dann hast du tatsächlich erfolgreich Unheil angerichtet.", begann Remus von Neuem.

"Was hast du die ganze Zeit mit diesem "Unheil angerichtet"?" James zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute seinen Gegenüber verwirrt an. Er verstand nicht ganz. "Naja, ich dachte, dass wir einen Spruch brauchen, um unsere Karte zu aktivieren. Der wäre doch perfekt dafür." - "Ahja, und ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin.", entgegnete Potter ironisch.

"Jungs, ich finde, dass das gar keine schlechte Idee ist. Wenn man deine Worte von eben und die Idee von Remus zusammenlegt, dann würde uns das doch super beschreiben." Sirius sah seine Freunde an und erwartete eine Antwort. Nach einer Weile nickten diese bestätigend. "Du hast recht, Tatze, lasst uns das zu unserem Leitspruch machen."

Peter fühlte sich unbeachtet. Überhaupt wurde er fast nie als vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Gruppe betrachtet. Für Laufarbeiten und Besorgungen war er gut genug, aber wenn eine Entscheidung fiel, blieb er ungefragt. Dabei war er es, der ihre ganzen Aktionen erst möglich machte.

Gedankenverloren erhob er sich und verließ die große Halle, steuerte die Schlafräume an. Dass er gegangen war, war keinem aufgefallen.

Die anderen Jungs feierten fröhlich weiter und schmiedeten Pläne, wann die Karte des Rumtreibers das erste Mal zum Einsatz kommen würde. Wurmschwanz wäre sowieso nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt worden. Außerdem war er müde. Zu müde, um zur Feier zurückzukehren, aber nicht müde genug, um die schweren Gedanken zu verdrängen, die sich immer wieder einen Weg in seinen Geist erkämpfen wollten. Wie ein nebliger Schleier umhüllten sie ihn und ließen nichts als Verzweiflung zurück.

Er vermisste das Gefühl dazu zu gehören. Er gehörte nicht dazu. In seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste er das, aber wahrhaben wollte er es nicht. Er hatte zu viel für die drei getan, um jetzt hier aufzugeben und ohne Freunde zurückzubleiben. Ihm war egal, dass nur er sie als Freunde bezeichnete. Er wusste auch nicht, was er für sie war. Ein Laufbusche, ein Schoßhündchen, lediglich ein Zeitvertreib? Er wusste nur, dass er nicht mehr alleine sein wollte.

Irgendwann würde die Person kommen, die seine Treue und seine Taten zu schätzen wissen würde.

Die Trauer hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit überfallen, aber in der Zukunft würde der Moment kommen, an dem er derjenige war, der die Fäden in der Hand hatte. Er wollte keine gefühllose Marionette mehr sein. Er wollte einfach nur die Anerkennung, die er verdiente.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und Tränen in den Augen schlief er ein.

Er hatte gar nicht mehr bemerkt, wann die anderen Jungen den Schlafsaal betreten hatten, weil er doch noch recht schnell im Reich der Träume versunken war.

In der ersten Stunde hatte er dann Kräuterkunde, weshalb er die halbe Schule durchqueren musste. Das Gewächshaus befand sich weit außerhalb.

Peter stützte sich gerade an einer Steinsäule ab, um ein Buch aus seinem Rucksack zu ziehen.

Er hatte nicht für den jetzt anstehenden Test gelernt und wollte das nun, solange er noch unterwegs war, nachholen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, dass Slughorn mit aufgebrachten Schritten auf ihn zulief. "Mr. Pettigrew, wir haben zu reden." Sein Tonfall klang wütend und er baute sich bedrohlich vor dem jungen Gryffindor auf.

Mit gesenktem Blick folgte dieser ihm, als der Lehrer sein Büro ansteuerte.

"Nehmen sie Platz.", sagte er im Befehlston und maß Wurmschwanz weiterhin mit zornigem Ausdruck. "Dank einem besonders ehrlichen Schüler sind mir ein paar Informationen zu Ohren gekommen. Was fällt ihnen ein, sich in meiner Abwesenheit in meinem Büro aufzuhalten?" Peter merkte, dass ihm bei diesen Worten ganz flau im Magen wurde. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihn keiner entdeckt hatte, als er die magische Tinte entwendet hatte. Slughorn hatte sich auch nicht von der Feier entfernt gehabt, hatten ihm die anderen drei versichert. Natürlich musste der Professor gemerkt haben, dass etwas in seiner Sammlung fehlte, jedoch würde er ihn wohl kaum sofort verdächtigen. Er hatte sich gestern Abend noch ganz normal verhalten. Keinem der Lehrer war aufgefallen, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit den Festlichkeiten beigewohnt hatte. Es war ihm ein Rätsel.

Da fiel ihm ein, was Slughorn zuvor geäußert hatte. Es war einem besonders ehrlichen Schüler zu verdanken gewesen, dass er aufgeflogen war. Er wollte sich Gedanken darüber machen, wer dieser Schüler gewesen sein könnte, doch er kam nicht dazu. Die Stimme seines Lehrers durchbrach wie eisige Klingen das Schweigen, das sich nun ausgebreitet hatte. "Zudem musste ich leider feststellen, dass mir seit gestern ein seltenes Objekt meiner Sammlung fehlt. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie mit dessen Verschwinden zu tun haben?" Die kalten Worte seines Gegenübers trafen blechern auf sein Trommelfell und ließen ihn erzittern. "Ich...", er geriet ins Stocken "...war in ihrem Büro. Ich werde das nicht leugnen. Aber ich habe ihr Eigentum nicht entwendet.", stotterte der Gryffindor.

Er hatte seinen Blick auf seine Füße geheftet, unfähig Slughorn in die Augen zu blicken. Dieser würde seine Lüge bestimmt sofort durchschauen können und das dürfte ihn in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen.

"Da stellt sich mir aber doch die Frage, weshalb sie mein Büro in meiner offensichtlichen Abwesenheit aufgesucht haben, Mr. Pettigrew." - "Ich... ich...habe die Lösungen für den nächsten Test gesucht, Sir." Peter hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen und seine Lüge nahm langsam Gestalt an. In seinen Augen klang sie sogar recht plausibel. Was er auch sagte, er würde sowieso mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen. Deshalb schien ihm diese Ausrede weniger gefährlich, als einen Diebstahl bekennen zu müssen. "Sind sie sich da ganz sicher? Meines Wissens sind sie nicht der schlechteste Schüler in meinem Fach, weshalb sollten sie also so ein Theater veranstalten?" Slughorn musterte ihn skeptisch, während er mit seinen Fingerkuppen abwartend auf den Tisch klopfte. Die kleinen Schläge hallten als dumpfe Geräusche im Raum wider.

"Für wen wollten sie denn in den Test einsehen?", beharrte er erneut auf eine Antwort. "Ich hatte nichts gelernt, Sir, und wollte meine durchschnittlichen Noten beibehalten. Es war reiner Eigennutz." Peter log und er log gut.

Scheinbar hatte ihm der Lehrer abgekauft, dass er mit der entwendeten Zaubertinte nichts zu tun hatte. Jetzt musste er sich aber für eine Tat rechtfertigen, die nie stattgefunden hatte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nun eine ganze Menge erfinden musste. "Mr. Pettigrew, ich kann mir denken, dass sie das für einen ihre Freunde getan haben. Allen voran Mr. Potter. Ihm scheint das Brauen von Zaubertranken so gar nicht zu liegen, er hätte es nötig. Um Welten nötiger als sie." Wurmschwanz schluckte. Natürlich war James derjenige gewesen, der ihm aufgetragen hatte, die Tinte im Büro ihres Professors zu stehlen, aber mit dem, was er gerade so unüberlegt erzählt hatte, hatte Krone gar nichts zu tun gehabt. Er musste genau aufpassen, was er sagte, damit seine Freunde nicht den für ihn bestimmten Ärger auf sich zogen.

"Wie auch immer sie ihre Situation jetzt noch abstreiten mögen, ich wünsche Mr. Potter zu sprechen. Bringen sie ihn auf der Stelle zu mir und trödeln sie nicht!" Slughorns Ton war befehlend, man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er keine Widerrede dudelte.

Peter zögerte kurz, ehe er sich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, erhob und den Raum verließ. Das Büro war ihm wie ein Gefängnis vorgekommen, wie ein Richtplatz, auf dem er zum Schafott geführt werden sollte. Er hatte gerade noch Glück gehabt, doch der Schein trügte. Peter war zwar der Wut des Zaubertranklehrers entflohen, musste sich aber noch dem geballten Zorn von James Potter stellen.

So leise, als könne er damit seinem Schicksal entrinnen, murmelte er der fetten Dame das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum entgegnen. Als er entrat, erblickte er James sofort. Dieser saß mit einer Rolle frischem Pergament am Kamin und zeichnete emsig einige Pflanzen auf das Papier. Wurmschwanz konnte von Glück reden, dass der Schwarzhaarige heute eine Freistunde hatte und er keinen anderen Unterricht stören musste. Das wäre ihm sehr unangenehm gewesen, zumal dadurch sicher sofort wieder die wildesten Gerüchte verbreitet worden wären.

Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich dem Schreibenden, doch kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, blickte James auf. "Was ist?", fragte er ungehalten. "Wurmschwanz, du störst, ich habe eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Außerdem war doch ausgemacht, dass du nicht mehr schwänzt, ehe sich der Tumult um die Tinte nicht gelegt hat."

Peter seufzte nur laut und zog sich damit einen fragenden Blick zu. "Slughorn bittet mich, dass ich dich zu seinem Büro bringen soll.", flüsterte Pettigrew matt.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass James die Hand, in der er das Pergament hielt, ruckartig sinken ließ. Peter konnte beobachten, wie sein Gegenüber sich grob erhob und dabei ein ganzes Fässchen roter Tinte über dem Samtbezug des großen Ohrensessels vergoss. Langsam lief sie wie Blutstropfen an dessen hölzernen Beinen herab und färbte sie in dunklem Purpur. Eine Erinnerung für die Ewigkeit, schoss es Peter durch den Kopf. Wie oft wohl durch voreilige Reaktionen Bildnisse entstanden, die dem Betrachter immer wieder eine Geschichte erzählen konnten? Er wusste es nicht. Aber dies war wohl auch nicht der Moment, um sich für Philosophie zu interessieren.

Also riss er sich von dem surrealen Anblick los und blickte zu Krone, der sich genau in diesem Moment in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. "Beeil dich! Oder setzt du schon Moos an?", kommandierte dieser ihn unfreundlich.

Lange Zeit liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Der Weg zu Slughorns Büro zog sich in seinen Augen wie Kaugummi. Er wusste genau, was ihm noch alles bevorstehen würde. Ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, als James mit kalter Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Jedes gesprochene Wort war noch unangenehmer als das Schweigen, das sich mit der Zeit wohlig in seinem Kopf ausgebreitet hatte.

"Du weißt schon, dass das für dich noch Konsequenzen haben wird. Dir war ja klar, dass du uns da nicht ungestraft mit reinziehen kannst." Potters Blick war unerbitterlich. Einen Moment schien es Peter sogar so, als wollte der Schwarzhaarige ihn schlagen, da dieser seine Hand bedrohlich in die Höhe gehoben hatte. Stattdessen starrte James ihn nur mit einem Blick an, der ihm das Gefühl gab, ein Verräter zu sein. Sein Freund wusste genau, woran er ihn zerbrechen lassen konnte. Gewalt war nicht das, was Peter erschreckte. Ein paar Schläge hätte er schon einstecken können. Nein, was ihn so beschäftigte, waren Worte, die seine Seele angriffen. Ihn sich wie einen Versager fühlen ließen.

"Natürlich, James. Ich weiß.", antwortete er. Potter wollte etwas sagen, hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, um ihn weiter mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten, als ein trockenes Kichern erklang. Zeitgleich schnellten die beiden herum, konnten aber auf den ersten Blick niemanden entdecken. Lediglich ein Silhouette, ein geformter Schatten bloß, huschte an ihnen vorbei und verschwand hinter einer der steinernen Säulen, die den Gang säumten.

"Wer ist da?", fragte James laut und setzte unterbewusst schon einen Schritt in die Richtung, in der sich das Lichtspiel aufgelöst hatte. Niemand gab ihnen eine Antwort. Zornesfalten bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Brillenträgers, ehe er lossprintete und hinter dem zylinderförmigen Steinblock verschwand, der auch den Schemen verschluckt hatte. Wurmschwanz stand einfach da und fühlte sich verloren. Slughorn hatte ihn beauftragt, seinen Freund in sein Büro zu bringen, und stattdessen stand er abermals mit leeren Händen da.

Er taumelte. Langsam wurde ihm das Ganze zu viel, es schien ihn von innen aufzufressen und ihm seine Lebenskraft auszusaugen. Seine Energie hatte sich ebenso wie sein Zeitgefühl von ihm verabschiedet.

Lange hatte er wohl nicht dagestanden, bis James zurückkam. Alleine war dieser nicht mehr. Neben ihm schleifte Severus Snape, den Potter am Kragen gepackt hatte und nun an seiner Seite herzog. "Du...", flüstere Peter vor sich hin, während er den Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren fixierte. Als er diesen so vor sich sah, erschloss sich ihm recht schnell, wie es sich zugetragen haben musste. Wer sonst würde einen Mitschüler ohne einen erdenklichen Grund anprangern? "Hast du mich bei Slughorn verraten?", fragte er dann, während er nachdenklich eine Hand über sein Gesicht streifen ließ. Eine Antwort erwartete der Gryffindor eigentlich nicht. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape die Wahrheit nicht gestehen würde. Doch er irrte. "Ja, habe ich.", rief dieser sofort heraus und versuchte Wurmschwanz in die Augen zu sehen, was ihm aber nur schwer gelang. Potter hatte den Kragen des Slytherins immer noch fest umklammert und dachte nicht im Traum daran, diesen ungestraft davonkommen zu lassen.

"Wieso machst du sowas, du hinterhältige Schlange?", stieß James mit funkelnden Augen hervor. Wurmschwanz wusste, dass seit jeher Streit zwischen seinem besten Freund und dem Jungen in der grünen Uniform herrschte. Wie in den meisten Fällen, ging es um ein Mädchen. So auch hier. Lily Evans war ihr Name. James sprach viel von ihr. Über ihren sanftmütigen Charakter, ihre wunderschönen roten Haaren, die wie Feuer loderten, oder ihre klaren Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte, wie in einer spiegelnden Wasseroberfläche.

Peter hatte davon keine Ahnung. Noch nie hatte er sich wegen einem Mädchen gestritten. Keine der jungen Frauen hatte sich je ernsthaft für ihn interessiert. Manchmal hörte er sie über seine Hässlichkeit spotten oder darüber, dass er doch nur James Potters Laufbursche sei. Geändert hatte sich daran nie etwas. Und er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass sich in Zukunft etwas daran ändern würde.

"Wieso sollte ich nichts sagen, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du und deine Mitläufer gegen die Regeln verstoßen?", riss ihn Snapes Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken. "Ich werde mich weder entschuldigen noch bereue ich nur ein einziges Wort.", fügte er giftig hinzu, ehe er schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchte. James Faust hatte sich in das Gesicht des Slytherins gegraben und hinterließ auf der blassen Haut einen roten Striemen. "Da hast du doch noch Pech gehabt, Schniefelus. Ich habe leider deine Nase verfehlt." Potter grinste abfällig und schüttelte den Schwarzhaarigen am Kragen hin und her, bis dieser nur noch schwerfällig atmen konnte.

Eine weitere, höhere Stimme, hielt den Brillenträger davon ab, dass er Snape auf den Boden geworfen und ihm einige Tritte verpasst hätte. "James, was machst du da? Hör sofort auf! Du kannst Severus doch nicht einfach schlagen, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht.", wandte sich Lily an den Gryffindor und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Tatsächlich hatten sich die Ereignisse so überschlagen, dass Wurmschwanz gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Es hatte schon zur Pause geläutet. Eine Schar munter schwatzender Schüler stürmte auf den Hof und Peter beobachtete sie kurz durch das gläserne Fenster im zweiten Stockwerk, vor dem sie sich gerade befanden. Die Sonne brach sich darin. Lily musste eben erst aus dem Unterricht gekommen sein.

"Snape hat Peter beim alten Slughorn verpetzt.", entgegnete James in ihre Richtung. Wurmschwanz konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie sein bester Freund sich zu rechtfertigen versuchte. "Stimmt das, Severus?", fragte Lily mit enttäuschtem Ausdruck. "Ja, ich...ich habe Pettigrew verpetzt.", antwortete der Slytherin schwerfällig. Seine Stimme war ganz heiser und er versuchte immer noch James Griff an seinem Kragen zu lockern, der ihm langsam die Luft abschnürte. "Dann hast du es auch nicht anders verdient. Ich hätte etwas Besseres von dir erwartet.", sagte die junge Frau über ihre Schulter hinweg, während sie bereits wieder dem Gang folgte und immer weiter aus Peters Sichtfeld verschwand.

"Da hast du es. Selbst sie findet, dass du bestraft werden solltest." Die Luft knisterte voller Überheblichkeit, die von James ausging und den ganzen Flur erfüllte. Abermals setzte dieser zum Schlag an, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen, als Slughorn über den Gang geeilt kam. "Dachte ich es mir doch, dass Mr. Potter wieder Unfug veranstaltet. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wo sie so lange bleiben.", sagte er mit ernster Miene, nachdem er vor den drei Jungen zum Stehen gekommen war. "Sie lassen jetzt sofort Mr. Snape in Ruhe und folgen mir in mein Büro."

Wurmschwanz zog scharf die Luft ein, als James abrupt seine Hände sinken ließ und der Slytherin mit Gepolter auf dem Boden aufkam. Zudem spürte Peter, dass ihm ein bösartiger Blick zugeworfen wurde, der ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern ließ. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, verweilte er auf der Stelle und versuchte zu verstehen, was in den letzten Minuten alles geschehen war. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Dumpf vernahm er das Geräusch schlagender Türen auf seinem Trommelfell, das ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte. Snape war nicht zu sehen. Scheinbar hatte sich der Slytherin unbemerkt entfernt, während er einfach nur wie eine Marmorsäule unbewegt auf dem Gang gestanden hatte. Überhaupt war niemand mehr zu sehen. Die Leere füllte den großen Flur, der sich um ihn erstreckte, vollkommen aus. Wurmschwanz fühlte sich wie ein streunender Kater, der den Weg nach Hause vergessen hatte. Perspektivenlos und einsam.

Nach den Geschehnissen des Morgens wollte er auch nicht in den Unterricht zurückkehren, in dem ihn sowieso nur die unangenehmen Fragen nach seinem Abbleiben erwartet hätten. Also beschloss er, dass er ebenfalls zu Slughorns Büro laufen und davor auf seinen Freund warten würde. Jeder seiner Schritte hallte wie ein lautes Echo auf dem steinernen Boden wider, als wollten sie ihm bewusst machen, wie sehr ihn die Einsamkeit doch verfolgte. In den letzten Tagen hatten ihn die Schicksalsschläge nur darin bestärkt, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Immer war er es, der verlor. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, fand jedoch keinen. Es würde für die Ewigkeit so bleiben. Er würde für die Ewigkeit so bleiben.

Die Wand vor Slughorns Büro war angenehm kühl, als er sich dagegen lehnte. Eine Weile stand er dort und dachte nach. Dass die Zeit verstrich, bemerkte er nur daran, wie die kalten Steine hinter ihm langsam seine Körpertemperatur annahmen. Mittlerweile schienen sie diese förmlich aufzusaugen. Er fröstelte.

Mit einem lauten Krachen wurde die Tür neben ihm erst auf und dann wieder zugeworfen. James stürmte wutentbrannt aus dem Raum, als wäre Gellert Grindelwald höchstpersönlich in ihn gefahren. Zuerst schien dieser ihn nicht zu bemerken, wäre sogar fast an ihm vorbeigelaufen, als er in der Bewegung inne hielt.

"Wegen dir darf ich nun ein ganzes Jahr nachsitzen. Weißt du, wie viel das ist? Du hast natürlich keine Strafe bekommen, Peter. Ich hätte dich dazu angestiftet." Verächtlich warf der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seinen Kopf in den Nacken, ehe er zum nächsten verbalen Schlag ausholte. "Ich will dich nie wieder in unserer Mitte sehen. Hau ab! Du bist lange genug unser Freund gewesen.", schleuderte ihm der Brillenträger mit solch einer Wucht entgegen, dass er bei dem bloßen Gedanken ins Straucheln geriet und umzukippen drohte. Er wollte etwas erwidern, die Worte blieben ihm jedoch im Hals stecken. Alles, was er jetzt entgegnen würde, würde die Situation noch schlimmer machen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, sein Körper setzte dagegen. Einer Schlägerei konnte und wollte er jetzt nicht standhalten.

Einen Augenblick später spürte auch schon die wässrigen Tropfen auf seinen Wangen, die sein ganzes Gesicht herabliefen. Sie brannten auf seiner Haut und schmeckten salzig, als sie auf seiner Zunge auftrafen. Mit der Hand versuchte er sie abzuwischen, zu verdrängen. Doch für jede Träne, die er besiegt hatte, schienen zehn neue aus seinen Augen zu quellen. Dies war einer von vielen Kämpfen, die er nicht gewinnen konnte. Genauso wie den Kampf des Lebens. Die Erkenntnis sickerte wie geschmolzenes Metall durch seine Adern und schlug als fester Eisenklumpen in seinem Magen auf.

Mit Mühe schleppte er sich hinter eine der Säulen, die Schatten spendete und ihn in Finsternis einhüllte.

Peter fühlte sich unheimlich armselig. Mittlerweile hatte er auch verstanden, dass James nicht stark war. Dieser war genauso schwach wie er selbst und er würde für niemanden den Diener spielen, der nicht seine eigene Macht übertrumpfen konnte. Dessen war er sich nun bewusst. Seine Tränen vertrockneten langsam und bildeten Krusten auf seiner Haut, die unter ihnen spannte. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er aufstehen und sich seinem Alltag stellen wollte. Wurmschwanz fürchtete um eine erneute Enttäuschung, bis er jemandem gefunden haben würde, der wahre Stärke zeigte. Ob er dieser Person tatsächlich begegnen würde, wusste er nicht.

Unbemerkt trat eine Gestalt aus dem Licht des Flures an ihn heran und beugte sich zu ihm herab. Wie Peter in seinem Versteck gefunden werden konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Er hoffte inständig, dass keiner der Lehrer ihn entdeckt hatte. Seine Situation erschien ihm ohnehin ausweglos genug.

"Was machst du denn hier, Pettigrew?", fragte ihn eine hochmütige Stimme, die einem der Slytherins gehörte. Lucius Malfoy war sein Name. Wurmschwanz wusste, dass der blonde, junge Mann zu einer der angesehensten und wohlhabendsten Reinblüterfamilien in der gesamten Zaubererwelt gehörte. Man sollte es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen. Es wurde sogar gemunkelt, dass er und seine Familie in schwarzmagische Tätigkeiten verwickelt seien.

Ein seltsames Gefühl in Peters Magen wollte ihm vorgaukeln, dass Malfoy von seiner Situation wusste. Warum sonst würde ein Slytherin ihn derart höflich ansprechen, überhaupt ein Gespräch mit einem Gryffindor beginnen wollen?

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, dass Lucius einen gezielten Plan verfolgte. Den Plan einer Persönlichkeit, die in den meisten Fällen nicht genannt werden durfte. "Ich weiß, was vorgefallen ist.", sagte dieser dann monoton. Wurmschwanz hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten oder wie er darauf reagieren sollte, deshalb schwieg er einfach. Woher der Junge in der grünen Uniform das alles wusste, wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen. Vielleicht von Snape, kam es ihm in den Sinn.

"Du suchst nach wahrer Stärke, richtig?", fragte Malfoy dann geduldig. Peter brachte nur ein kurzes Nicken hervor. Eine kleine Geste, die Lucius aber anscheinend reichte, um fortzufahren. "Mein Meister ist so eine Persönlichkeit. Er ist ein großer Zauberer.", sprach der Slytherin weiter und in seinen Augen glitzerte so etwas wie Ehrfurcht. Peter hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein Malfoy sich vor etwas fürchtete oder gar Unterwürfigkeit zeigte. "Er möchte, dass du in seine Reihen trittst und auf der richtigen Seite stehst. Es wird ein Krieg beginnen und du wirst einer der Gewinner sein.", ergänzte der Blonde. Wurmschwanz verstand nicht ganz, wieso man ihn fragte und nicht James. Ihn, den kleinen Laufburschen, der von allen verspottet wurde.

Die Worte des Reinblüters erfüllten ihn mit Stolz, rannen wie süßer Honig seine Kehle hinab. "Sprich mit keinem darüber und entscheide dich bald! Am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres erwartet mein Herr deine Antwort." Noch während er sprach, wandte sich Lucius ab und verließ kurze Zeit später mit übersteigerter Arroganz den Gang. Wurmschwanz war sich bewusst darüber, dass er die letzten Worte des Slytherins ernst nehmen sollte. Er wusste nicht, wer dieser Meister war, jedoch erzeugte allein dessen Wirkung auf Malfoy eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper. Er würde schweigen wie ein Grab. Sei es nur, damit James Potter nicht die Möglichkeit bekam, auf der richtigen Seite stehen zu können.

Der Neujahrstag würde anbrechen, wenn die Uhr des heutigen Tages zwölf Mal geschlagen hatte. Er entschied sich, ehe er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er wollte ein Gewinner sein.

Als Peter etwas später den Pausenhof betrat, stellte er fest, dass es bereits später Nachmittag geworden war. Bevor es dunkel wurde, wollte er noch in sein Zimmer gehen und sich etwas Wärmeres anziehen. Heute Nacht würden sie, wie an jedem letzten Abend des Jahres, ein Licht mit ihren Zauberstäben gen Himmel schicken. Die meisten von ihnen hatten sich immer etwas gewünscht, wenn die leuchtenden Funken davonschossen und von der Dunkelheit der Nacht aufgesogen wurden. Er hatte das immer für Aberglaube gehalten, den er bestenfalls einem Wahrsagen-Lehrer zugetraut hätte, aber Dumbledore hatte es zu einer Pflichtveranstaltung ernannt. Ihm graute es jetzt schon davor, dass er dort James wiedersehen würde.

Die Zeit verging schnell und langsam trudelten immer mehr Schüler auf dem Hof ein und erwarteten, dass einer der Lehrer ein Kommando erteilen würde. Ein Zeichen, das ihnen signalisierte, wann sie mit der Zeremonie beginnen würden. Peter hatte sich an den Rand des Treibens gesellt und beobachtete die Masse. Viele verschiedene Schüler in roten, grünen, gelben und blauen Uniformen, die in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander standen und miteinander tuschelten. Teils Freunde, teils Pärchen.

Er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, bemerkte manchmal, dass ihn jemand anstarrte, jedoch nicht auf ihn zukam. Auf der anderen Seite des Schulhofes nahm er auf einmal Remus, Sirius und James wahr, die ihn aber nicht entdeckten. Der Brillenträger schien angeregt mit Tatze über irgendetwas zu diskutieren, Remus stand daneben und hatte seine Nase in einem Buch vergraben. Wurmschwanz tat einen Schritt rückwärts und setzte sich auf eine Mauer, die sich hinter ihm befand.

Die anderen Schüler hatten sich derweil zu ordnen begonnen und bildeten einen Kreis, nach dessen Vollendung sie die Zauberstäbe in die Höhe reckten. Peter blieb auf dem kalten Stein sitzen, obgleich auch er seinen Zauberstab den Sternen entgegen hielt.

Ein zartes rotes Licht flackerte über den fast vollständig schwarzen Nachthimmel und zersprang in viele kleine Funken, die wie Feenstaub auf die Schüler hinabregneten.

Alle hatten das Zeichen verstanden und sandten nun selbst ihr eigenes kleines Feuerwerk aus. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Glitzern.

James war sich ganz sicher, dass er Lily Evans dieses Jahr von sich überzeugen konnte. Sein größter Wunsch war es, dass diese seine Liebe erwiderte. Remus hingegen machte sich einfach nur Gedanken über den nächsten Vollmond, der schon bald anbrechen würde. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Schmerzen erträglicher wurden. Sirius wollte Anerkennung. Eine Familie, die ihn akzeptierte, seine Geburt nicht immer zu verleugnen versuchte. Er war ein Black, und als dieser wollte er auch geschätzt werden.

Auch Peter schwang lustlos seinen Zauberstab, wartete, dass das mickrige Licht, das aus dessen Spitze quoll, aufstieg. Stattdessen sank es kraftlos zu Boden. Als es auftraf, verschwand es, als ob es nie existiert hätte. Ein Hauch eines Lebens bloß, zu schwach, um sich dem Kommenden zu stellen. Hoffentlich hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

**ϟ**

Die leuchtenden, durchsichtig schimmernden Schlieren des Denkariums erhellten den Raum. Sie bildeten das einzige Licht im Dunkeln.

Harry und Hermine beobachteten fasziniert, wie die Erinnerung immer wieder neue Formen in der Flüssigkeit erzeugte. Sich verdrehte, herumschnellte oder sanft im Wasser dahinglitt. Die beiden schauten sich kurz intensiv in die Augen. "Das war er also. Der Grund, wegen dem Peter Pettigrew böse wurde.", sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen leise. Nachdenklich schaute sie gen Boden.

"Ja, Hermine, du hast recht.", sagte Harry monoton. "Der Grund dafür war mein Vater."


End file.
